Barrier Blocks
|date = |website = Tumblr |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = Reboot In Progress - Pacifist Run, Ruins/Snowfall (running simultaneously) |creator = ThomasThePencil |cocreator = StylusSpence Pearl}} Barrier Blocks is an AU that takes the general idea of "Undercraft" and expands upon it. The AU involves Minecraft YouTubers and is created by a user named ThomasThePencil. It follows a 15-year-old boy named Aston as he ventures through the Underground under the guise of "curiosity". Although nothing is quite as it seems in this new, yet familiar world... __TOC__ Character Changes NOTE: More will be revealed as the AU progresses --- this only details what has been revealed in the comic and through asks. Additionally, all of these roles should be taken very loosely, with the AU itself being the best way to learn more about them. Location Changes NOTE: More will be revealed as the AU progresses --- this only details what has been revealed in the comic and through asks. The Ruins With a few now-defunct puzzles and not much lighting, the Ruins are the first area Aston encounters on his journey. Heat lamps (with Jason controlling the fire that lights them) dot the caverns, as do several rather ancient clues to the true nature of the Underground. Jason's "home" lies at the end of the Ruins. Snowfall Marked as the second area Aston takes on, the frigid frost world just beyond the Ruins is incredibly cold, to the point where Aston has to try and warm up almost immediately after stepping outside the Ruins. With a good deal of inhabitants and a town called Hailton at Snowfall's edge, it's probably worth sticking around...mainly because legally, it is safe haven for fallen humans should they reach Hailton. The main "threat" here is the Snowfall Guard, led by Thomas and Shelby and consisting of humans and monsters alike. Frozen Fir Forest Comprising the immediate area outside the Ruins and continuing for an uncertain length of time, the Frozen Fir Forest is where most of the Snowfall Guard situate their posts. The area is mostly populated by a dense thick of ever-green fir trees, though how trees can stay this way in such weather is anyone's guess. Additional Changes * The battle UI has been revamped to account for the new size ratio and style of the battle sprites. * Introduced in Barrier Blocks is the separation of HP into two counts: SOUL HP and Physical HP. The former is dealt damage by magical attacks, while the latter is only reduced by physical attacks. They are separate values --- it remains to be seen what happens when each reaches zero before the other. * As one may expect for an AU wildly different from stock Undertale, the soundtrack for the AU consists of countless original pieces created by the same mastermind that puts together the AU as a whole. Story Parts whose names are italicized are parts that have not been released yet. Pacifist # Going Nuts # In Your Defense # Chickenscratch on Cobblestone # Comedic Force # (Un)Written Expression # The Fallen, The Dad, and the Door Girl # * Too hot. # 101 ways to not make a good first impression. ## A Frosty Start ## You're in the big leagues now. # Back and Forth # A Couple Of Issues Trivia * The AU was just titled "Undercraft" at first conception. The name was changed fairly early into production and became what is now known as "Barrier Blocks." ** Additionally, the title itself is a Minecraft-related pun. * At one point, Jess and Jason's roles were going to be swapped, with Jason being the king of the Underground and Jess being the overseer of the Ruins. * While it currently only has a sprite comic, the AU is largely built around being a game and will hopefully be getting a game sometime in the future, although it will not be created for a while due to the sheer scale of the AU. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic